1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a device for writing photographic information onto a film.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There has been disclosed a camera having a device for writing photographic information magnetically onto a film from the backside of an exposure plane or reading film information written on the film previously. In a conventional pre-wind Type camera, when a film is loaded in a cartridge chamber, all unexposed film is wound up from the cartridge chamber to a spool chamber. Thereafter the film is rewound to the cartridge in the order of the exposed frames each time a photographing operation is performed.
On the other hand, in a normal wind type camera, a film loaded in the cartridge chamber is wound onto to a spool chamber in the order of the exposed frames. Thereafter, when all of the film has been exposed and wound onto the spool, the film is rewound into the cartridge again.
FIGS. 11 (a) and (b) are front and top view showing a conventional pre-wind type camera. An exposure aperture 2, through which light flux from an object to be photographed is projected onto the film, is provided near a center of a camera body 1, and a cartridge chamber 3 wherein a cartridge of the film is loaded is provided on the left side of the exposure aperture 2, and a spool chamber 5 wherein all unexposed film wound up from the cartridge is provided on the right side of the exposure aperture 2, as shown in the drawing.
Further, a magnetic head 6 for writing or reading information on the film is mounted between the cartridge chamber 3 and the exposure aperture 2 at the lower section in the camera body 1 so as to contact the back surface of the exposed plane of the film. A battery 7 and a capacitor 8 for illuminating a flash are arranged on the opposite side of the cartridge chamber 3 from the exposure aperture 2. On the other hand, an illuminating unit 9a of an auto-focusing distance measuring device, detecting section 10 of a light measuring device, a viewfinder objective lens 11 and a light-receiving unit 9b of the auto-focusing distance measuring device are arranged on the upper side of the exposure aperture 2. A viewfinder eye piece 12 is arranged on the upper backside of the illuminating unit 9a of an auto-focusing distance measuring device. A flash 13 is provided over the spool chamber 5. And a motor 14 for winding the film up is provided inside of a winding shaft of the spool chamber 5.
FIGS. 12 (a) and (b) are top and front views showing the other conventional pre-wind type camera. This camera is different from the above-described camera shown in FIGS. 11 (a) and (b) the following points. A spool chamber 5 is provided on the side of an exposure aperture 2 and a cartridge chamber 3, in which a cartridge is loaded, is provided on the right slide of the exposure aperture 2. A head 6 is mounted between the cartridge chamber 3 and the exposure aperture 2 at the upper section of a camera body 1 so as to contact the back surface of the exposed plane of the film.
In recent years, cameras are becoming smaller in size and such devices as an illuminating unit 9a and a light-receiving unit 9b of an auto-focusing distance measuring device, light detecting section 10, a viewfinder objective lens 11 and a viewfinder eye piece 12 must be arranged in a restricted space of the camera body 1 without wasting space. Besides, in case the other mechanisms are added, it must be designed to use space effectively.
However, in the conventional camera having the magnetic head 6 for writing or reading information on the film as above-described, a space extending above and below the head is formed in front of the film which the head 6 faces from backside thereof, owing to the fact that the head 6 is arranged either between the cartridge chamber 3 and the exposure aperture 2 or between the spool chamber 5 and the exposure aperture 2. This space is shown by the oblique lines in FIGS. 11 (a) (b) and 12 (a) (b). Conventionally, the above space is wasted in vain, and prevents a camera from being small-sized.